Lust and Love
by Divine-AYUMI-Miyo
Summary: Sasuke falls in love with Naruto and the relationship becomes dirty! Haha, what else am I to write?
1. Love?

"Lust and Love" Chapter One: Love?

**What I Have To Say...**

**From Shaman King to Naruto. And not just ANY Naruto fanfiction. But a Yaoi (BoyxBoy action) one. This pairing is Sasuke and Naruto. The original crap right here and now, baby! And for children advisory safety, this is rated R or NC-17, make sure that you have a parent or guardian watching or reading along with you. Who knows, maybe it can be your bedtime story! HAHAHAHA! Just kidding, read at your own risk and enjoy.**

"Good practice, everyone", said Kakash, "Tomorrow, we will work more on other techniques and all of that other stuff. Until then... Laters". And with that, Kakashi left leaving Sasuke, the last survivor besides his brother of the Uchiha clan, Sakura, a pink-haired girl that is madly in love with Sasuke, and last but not least, Naruto, a blonde that holds the Nine-tailed fox within himself. "Sasuke-kun!", squealed Sakura, "Want to go on a walk or something?" "Uh... No. Shouldn't you be practicing? You didn't do so good in practice today... Or usually ever...". "_Sasuke-kun can be very cruel sometimes... but I am still ever-so in love within reguardless what he tells me. Bad or good_", thought Sakura. "Hey, Sasuke!", barked Naruto, "You don't have to be that cruel to Sakura, you know!" Sasuke turned back towards Naruto, "I'm only telling the truth... Naruto... I have to tell you something. Follow me", said Sasuke. "Can't you just tell me here?", said Naruto. "No because of _someone_. Leave, Sakura", demanded Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun...", said Sakura, "You're lying...?" "What?", he said, "I meant it, so scram. You are only irritating to me and nothing more". Then with that, Sakura left sadly.

When she finally left, Sasuke checked to see if anyone was there with his "Sharingan", and then when the coast was clear, he took Naruto by the shoulders and then pushed him to the tree. "Ah! Sasuke!", coughed Naruto, "What the hell are you doing! You wanna fight--" But before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sasuke tongue was already in his mouth. "Sannnnkeh! Mmmn! Tummmutch tungmm! (Sasuke! Mmmn! To much tongue!)", said Naruto, trying to talk while Sasuke frenching him. Then finally Sasuke stopped, "What?". "What do you mean, 'what'!", yelled Naruto, "You're all serious and had a evil looking face saying you wanna talk to me then all of a sudden you kiss me just like that!" What's the meaning of this?" Sasuke looked at him blankly and said, "I don't know... I have been thinking for a while, about us. And I think that I can safely conclude that I am gay." "YOU THINK!", said Naruto, "But why? Why do you love me?" Sasuke blushed and looked away quickly, "Because... Well... It's hard to explain.. Like ever since I got hurt really badly that time when Haku almost killed me and you were by my side worrying, I felt a warm feeling in my heart. I finally realized that somebody cares about me..." There was a long silence and then Naruto finally said, "... Really...? Well, you are never alone Sasuke. Never think that, okay...?" "Naruto...", said Sasuke softly. Then he went back to Naruto again and then asked him, "Do you... Love me?" "Sasuke... I", said Naruto uncertainly, "I... I guess I do...". Sasuke hugged him and whispered into Naruto's ear, "Come to my place at 7:00(PM), okay...?" "Naruto nodded and then Sasuke left.

**Afterword...**

**How was it? No action yet, I know but then you just watch, the next chapter will have "good" stuff in it. Just watch and wait! Did you like it, Ryu-san?**


	2. The Commitment

"Lust and Love" Chapter Two: The Commitment

**What I Have To Say...**

**Did you think chapter one was boring? Yeah me too. Not much action and all of that jazz, right? But here, well, read and find out. Remember, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, and enjoy.**

That night, Naruto went to Sasuke's apartment room a little after seven. Sasuke let him in and then Naruto said, "Okay I'm here, what are we going to do?". Sasuke hugged Naruto and said, "I am going to prove to you that I **love** you." Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Wh-what...?". "Oh you know 'what'...", replied Sasuke. Naruto panicked, "But Sasuke! We hardly got to know each other... And I... Ah...". "Don't talk nonsense, Naruto...", whispered Sasuke, who was pushing Naruto towards his bed, "We've known each other enough to... To do this...". Naruto fell on the bed, and then Sasuke when on top of him slowly taking off Naruto's clothes. "Ah... Sasuke...", moaned Naruto. "Don't worry...", Sasuke said softly, "I'll be gentle...".

Sasuke was all sprawled upon Naruto, who was now only wearing his thin t-shirt and nothing else. "Sasuke...", said Naruto softly, "I don't think... We should be doing this... Ah...". Sasuke was not even paying any attetion to Naruto at all. He unzipped his pants and took it off. Then Sasuke went lower on Naruto's front and started to suck upon Naruto's cock. "Ahhh! Ah... Sasuke...!", moaned Naruto. "_It feels good... Ah_...", thought Naruto. When Sasuke stopped he went up back to Naruto and started to french him again. His tongue was filling up Naruto's mouth and it was hard for him to breathe.

As they kept kissing, Sasuke slipped his hand downward and grabbed Naruto's crotch firmly and started to rub it with his thumb gently. Naruto had to break away from the kiss because the sensation of Sasuke's fingers felt so good that, he had to moan. Cum was flowing from Naruto but then Sasuke accidentally covered the hole from where it was coming out from. An uneasy feel ran through Naruto, "Sa-Sasuke... Could you let go...?". Sasuke gently let go but then after that, the white substance began to flow all over the place once more.

Naruto went on his stomach and then Sasuke went on top of him and started to thrust into Naruto. "Ahhhhhh! Sasuke, slower...", moaned Naruto. It felt like a 15 inch dildo was thrusting in and out of Naruto hard and fast. Naruto felt that he couldn't take it anymore, but couldn't resist stopping. It was a pain that felt good and bad at the same time. He felt Sasuke's love. After a last thrust, Sasuke pulled himself out of Naruto and then layed on the bed, "Haah... Haa... Haah... Are you okay... Naruto...?", he asked. Naruto fell down right next to him, "Yeah... Sasuke... Thank you...". Sasuke smiled and started to kiss him and reach for Naruto's crotch again. "_Sasuke... He really loves me_...", thought Naruto as he was getting "molested", "_This feeling... What Sasuke is doing to me... I guess... It's a good thing_". Then all of a sudden, Sasuke broke away and then inserted his crotch into Naruto's mouth. Naruto felt like he was in complete ectasy. He was so in love with Sasuke and he kept sucking on him. Sasuke kept making moaning sounds, which made Naruto more horny. He couldn't believe that all of this was happening to him. He was so happy.

When Naruto was done, Sasuke layed close next to him and then they kissed and fell asleep.

**Afterword...**

**I think I did okay in this one. The part where I said that:  
Quote:**

It felt like a 15 inch dildo was thrusting in and out of Naruto hard and fast.

**Unquote  
I was going to put like corn instead of dildo, but I didn't think it would work out. At least there was some action going on between them. Physical action. Ah, too much cum spilling all over the place and Naruto and Sasuke kept moaning. Hahah, well I hope it was okay. Did I exceed into the NC-17 section? Lol. I hope not. Or would I...? Until then, Chapter 3 awaits you all...**


	3. Turn of Events

"Lust and Love" Chapter Three: Turn of Events

**What I Have To Say...**

**I think that I went overboard with the sex scene in the previous chapter. Hahaha. Oh well, I dedicate that to Ryu-san. Tanoshikatta no? . Once again, Viewers restriction is advised. Enjoy.**

The next day, Naruto left Sasuke back to his apartment room to change and get ready for practice with Kakashi. When he went downstairs and started to walk to practice, he bumped into Sasuke. "Ah... Sorry...", said Naruto. "I'm glad that you came yesterday", said Sasuke, "My point was proven to you, wasn't it...?" Then they started to walk together. "Uh.. I guess", said Naruto, quietly.

When they got to tthe forest, Sakura was already there and they had to wait longer for Kakashi, which wasn't a surprise to them. A few minutes later, Kakashi appeared and said, "I was distracted from the road of life...". "Excuses, excuses", complained Sakura, "What are we to practice today?". "Actually Sakura, there will be no practice today. So you guys can leave. However", said Kakashi, "I would like to speak with Naruto...". "Naruto", whispered Sasuke, "Meet me back at my place after, okay?" and then him and Sakura left. Naruto could hear Sakura as she left with Sasuke, "So Sasuke, want to go somewhere?", and he could hear Sasuke say, "No".

"So, Kakashi--", but before Naruto could end his sentence, Kakashi quickly, and I mean quickly, tied up Naruto to a tree. "Ah... Sensei! What are you doing?", yelled Naruto trying to break free. "I'm sorry Naruto but I have to do this", said Kakashi. And all of a sudden, Kakashi took off Naruto's pants and started to give him oral sex. "UWahhh!", yelled Naruto. Then right at that moment, Kakashi stopped and then said, "I knew it. You are having an affair with Sasuke, aren't you?". "Wh-what!", yelled Naruto, "That's the most retarded thing I have ever heard of--" "Don't lie to me", interrupted Kakashi. There was a long silence and then Naruto said, "Uh... Yes I am... Why...?". Kakashi stood up and then said, "Because... I think that I have fallen in love with you, too... Even though you hold the nine-tailed fox demon in you". "Kakashi-sensei...", said Naruto. And then Kakashi untied him and then pinned Naruto to the ground, "I need to practice some things on you, Naruto...". "Naruto started to blush madly, "Like... What...?". Kakashi started to molest Naruto and made him feel uncomfortable but also for Naruto to enjoy the feeling and sensation as well. As Kakashi was touhing Naruto in his place, Naruto was thinking, "_Ahh... This is so wrong... I don't love Kakashi... I love Sasuke... Sasuke... Help_..."

**Afterword...**

**Today was our last day of school and I cried. Wah. Well anyway back to the story. So yeah, Kakashi loves Naruto and is like... Molesting him, obviously. I'll make chapter four later. Until then.**


	4. Misunderstanding

"Lust and Love" Chapter Four: Misunderstanding

**What I Have To Say...**

**((Nothing to say)). Viewers restriction is advised. Enjoy.**

As Naruto was still being molested by Kakashi, Sasuke was nearby watching all of this and he couldn't believe it. "_That damn Kakashi_...", he thought, "_I will kill him for this_... _Just wait a little while longer, Naruto... I'm coming for you_...". Meanwhile, "AH! Kakashi-sensei! Please stop it! This isn't right at all!", moaned Naruto. Kakashi wasn't listening to him and he just kept sucking on Naruto. Even though Naruto was having a good feeling, he knew it was wrong because it wasn't Sasuke doing this to him... It was Kakashi.

That's when all of a sudden, five kunais came flying from a tree and hit Kakashi right off of Naruto. "Uwah!", yelled Naruto. Then out of the tree, Sasuke came jumping out from it and landed right next to Naruto, "Naruto...", he said, "Are you okay?". "Now that you're here...", said Naruto happily. Then Sasuke smiled at Naruto and looked at Kakashi, "What the hell is wrong with you!", he yelled. Kakashi took out his Sharingan and started to attack Sasuke with kunais and stuff. Sasuke got cuts but it didn't stop him, and then Kakashi went back towards Sasuke and tied him up to a tree just like how he did for Naruto. And then Kakashi turned to Naruto, "Naruto! Do your jutsu thing when you turn into a girl", he demanded. "Wh-why?", said Naruto. "And then Kakashi said, "Do it...". Naruto got scared and then he turned into a girl and Kakashi tied him up to a tree that was across from Sasuke (About ten feet away). And then Kakashi untied Sasuke and said, "Sasuke, go to Naruto and do it with him". "What?", yelled Sasuke. "You have to do it, it's practice", said Kakashi. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He walked up to Naruto, and then quickly untied him and carried him back to his place as quick as he could. Kakashi was angry so then he tried to follow Sasuke but Sasuke did this illusion jutsu that confused Kakashi.

When they got back to Sasuke's place, Naruto already passed out because he got fucked to hard by Kakashi and his body couldn't take it. Sasuke layed Naruto on his bed and then just stared at him for a while. He was feeling hornt because Naruto didn't have his pants on and his crotch was still erected, thanks to Kakashi. Then Sasuke thought in his head, "_I guess it wouldn't be that bad if I just lay next to him... Without any clothes on... Yeah_...". And so that's what he did. But he soon realized that this was harder than he expected. He decided to take off Naruto's top part also. Then the temptaion of doing it with Naruto again grew higher, and so did his crotch. Then Sasuke embraced Naruto and then said, "I won't let you go again...".

With that, Naruto woke up slowly and found himself in Sasuke's arms. Naruto felt bad that Kakashi took advantage of him and also that Sasuke had to go through the trouble to rescue him for Kakashi. So then he turned to Sasuke and then kissed him softly. Then went on top of Naruto and kept on kissing him. Naruto started to cum again. And then Sasuke picked up Naruto and inserted his croth into Naruto. It was painful and Naruto started to moan hard. Then Sasuke layed him down again and started to thrust in and out harder but slowly. Naruto felt so happy that Kakashi wasn't doing this to him, so he went along with it. Cum was being splattered all of Sasuke's bed and then with a last thrust into Naruto, he took himself out of Naruto and then inserted himself into's Naruto's mouth once again.

Meanwhile, Sakura was on the way to Sasuke's place to do her usually business, annoy the living hell out of him. So when she was about to knock on the door, she heard noises from inside. "...Sasuke... kun...?", she whispered. But when she started to hear moans, she fell on the ground crying. "_NO_!", she thought, "_I can't believe this is happening_..!" And then she ran back home in tears.

That night, she went walking around like she usually does. And then she ran into Ino. "Oh. Hi Sakura", she said casually. Sakura slapped her and said, "Don't give me that, you bitch", yelled Sakura, "I know it was YOU." And then Sakura ran away, again.

**Afterword...**

**I have to take a crap. Chapter will be later. Until then.**


End file.
